


Deal

by Titti



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-15
Updated: 2005-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal and Jayne make a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dustandroses and itsaslashything

Mal went inside Jayne's bunk uninvited. He rushed against the other man, and pushed him against the wall. "You'll run this ship over my dead body, is that clear?" he growled.

Jayne spun them around, pinning Mal against the wall. "Ain't my fault you asked. Shouldn't have asked the gorram question if you weren't wantin' a honest answer."

"Honest?" Mal hissed through gritting teeth. "You ain't exactly known for honest, are you?"

The merc stepped back, crossing his arms in front of him. "You think I have been lyin' to you, Mal? I don't lie to people I share a bed with, but the fact we're screwin' don't mean that I want to die for that crazy girl."

"I'm not asking you to," Mal said with a sigh.

"No? So what are you askin'?"

"I guess... it don't sound different, because dying is dying, but... I'm asking you to be ready to die for me."

Jayne shook his head, jaw set, but he stepped forward again. "You'd better make it worth my while," he said before crashing his lips against Mal's. For once, Jayne wasn't talking about money.


End file.
